Cheese and Whine
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: Chris finally gives in. But that doesn't mean he has to like it. ScotCh. Slash.


**Happy Anniversary to ScotCh! I seriously can't believe it's been a year since I **_**randomly**_** created Chris' fairy. Thanks to all you readers, this wouldn't have grown to such fanatical proportions without you!**

**Disclaimer: By this point, you all know I own Scott but not TDI/A**

**888**

Chris glared over the top of his magazine at the _intruder_. He was all over Scott and the blond was letting this…_intruder_ do whatever he wanted. Intruder was the only word Chris could think of to use to describe the thing. Chris refused to admit that this was all his own damn fault anyway. Maybe if he closed his eyes and wished hard enough, the thing would leave and Scott would appear in his lap in that delectable nurse outfit.

He hid his face behind People magazine once again, burrowing deeper into his end of the couch and willed his wish to come true but all he heard was a squeal and then Scott giggling as the intruder _licked_ him? Oh that was the final straw.

Chris tossed the magazine onto the coffee table and increased his glare to the duo on the other end of the puffy purple sofa.

"This is supposed to be our anniversary Scott," he tried his best not to sound whiny. The great Chris MacLean did not do whiny. He would pout if necessary though.

Scott looked up surprised, still cuddling the intruder which made Chris want to growl and resort to violence.

"I'm sorry Chrissy," Scott gave an apologetic smile and blushed and Chris felt his anger slip just a little. "It's your fault for giving me such a sweet present!" Scott let out a cute giggle and Chris just couldn't stay mad. The intruder chose that moment to wriggle out of Scott's grasp and leap towards Chris to lick his chin. Chris grimaced.

"Stupid mutt," he glared down at the animal that just wagged its tail and looked up at Chris curiously.

Yep, you heard right, in the excitement of their four year anniversary, Chris had momentarily lost his mind and gotten Scott a puppy.

It looked like a white cotton ball with eyes, was obviously adorable and had earned Chris a very passionate thank you kiss from Scott. But after the kiss was over, Scott immediately turned his attention to the puppy which he dubbed Flipper and had ignored Chris ever since. Two hours of cuddling, playing and cooing and none of it involved Chris. Enough was enough.

"Aww, see Chris? He's trying to make amends," Scott grinned at the host who crossed his arms and continued to glare at Flipper. Flipper just yipped and jumped up to lick Chris' nose.

Damn, even its breath smelled sweet. This dog was cuteness personified; even Chris' looks didn't stand a chance against this intruder.

"No, he's trying to lull me into a false sense of security," Chris muttered and Flipper nudged his leg with his nose, good thing Scott was cuter or Chris might just fall for this dog too. Though that's just what the mutt wanted…

"Oh yes Chris," Scott rolled his eyes, "Cuz Flipper is evil," he started crawling towards Chris and Flipper's end of the couch.

"He is! He's trying to steal you away and make me look like the bad guy," Chris put on his best pout but Scott just smirked and remained unconvinced.

"You watch way too many movies crazy man," Scott said affectionately, scooping Flipper into his arms and leaning against Chris. The dog snuggled into Scott's chest and Chris could've sworn he saw the mongrel smirk but then Scott scratched Flipper's chin and the dog whined adorably.

"Fine, but it is our anniversary baby, I was hoping to spend it together," Chris gave his most winning pathetic smile that usually got him what ever he wanted.

"We are together Chris," Scott blinked then his beautiful eyes got wider in understanding and he smiled deviously. Yay, Chris was gonna get the attention he deserved now.

Scott leaned in and Chris closed his eyes with a smile but instead of pleasure, he got pain. He grabbed his nose and blinked back the sudden tears, looking down at Scott who was holding a very pleased Flipper. The mutt had bitten him!

"Stupid mutt!" Chris growled and reached for the dog, but Scott held him tighter, petting the intruder affectionately.

"He was just jealous Christopher," Scott nuzzled Flipper's head and the dog licked his nose. So much cuteness would make even the coldest heart melt. Good thing Chris had anger to protect him.

"If you think he's jealous, then imagine how I must feel," the host said with a sardonic smile, still holding his throbbing nose. Flipper licked Scott's chin and his paw slipped inside the collar of the blonde's shirt. Oh now the dog was just mocking him.

Scott began to roll his eyes before he focused on Chris, his mouth open.

"Oh Chrissy, you're bleeding!" he put Flipper on the floor and Chris smirked triumphantly at the now sad-looking dog. But then Scott put a hand to the host's cheek and he forgot all about the intruder.

"Oh it's not bad, just a little cut from Flippy's nip," Scott wiped the cut with his thumb and smiled at Chris, eyelids lowering. Chris blinked and his hands automatically clutched at the sofa.

"I wouldn't call it a nip, the mutt bit me," he mumbled and Scott smiled.

"Sorry love," he said before pacifying his lover with a kiss. Finally, Chris sighed as Scott instantly fell against him, burying his fingers in those dark strands.

Chris tilted his head and attempted to deepen the kiss but was stopped when pain erupted in his hand. He hissed, stupid mutt and his sharp teeth, why did Chris always have bad luck with animals? But Flipper wouldn't take Scott's attention away this time. He swatted blindly at the fluff ball and heard him skitter away, making the host smile and wrap his arms around Scott's slim hips, ignoring the slight stinging in his hand.

Scott massaged his scalp and opened his mouth, letting Chris in which the sadist gladly took advantage of, plundering the cave he knew so well. The blonde tasted like the chocolate cake they'd had for dessert. Chris rubbed Scott's hips slowly and sucked on his lower lip, earning a pleasured moan from the cameraman. Heheh, take that stupid mutt.

Chris moved his kisses to Scott's smooth neck and enjoyed listening to the smalls moans and giggles the blonde emitted into his ear. And soon, reluctantly, Chris managed to pull himself away (after creating the world's best hickey on the Scott's shoulder) and Scott smiled softly at him.

"Love you Chrissy."

"Ditto, happy anniversary baby," he pulled Scott closer and the blonde kissed his cheek.

They lay like that for a moment before Scott lifted his head and looked around.

"Where's Flipper?" Chris was proud of himself that he managed to hold back his groan of disgust.

"Maybe he jumped out a window?" he suggested hopefully and Scott rolled his eyes, sitting up.

"Flipper!" he called and looked around the spacious loft, a shrill yip echoed and the couple turned to see the dog wagging his tail at the top of the stairs.

"I'd better make sure he didn't have an accident or something," Scott smiled and headed up to the bedroom while Flipper pranced down the stairs and scampered around the room before jumping up next to Chris who smirked and pushed the puffball off. The dog just went to pounce on one of his new toys.

"Stupid mutt!" Chris looked up towards the bedroom, surprised the shout hadn't come from him. Scott appeared at the railing, tears in his eyes as he held up a sweater. It was Scott's favorite, pink with purple stripes and silver stars and cat ears sewn on the hood.

And it was completely chewed up.

"He destroyed it! And it looks like he was gonna start on my pink chucks next!" Scott glared in Flipper's direction as he stomped down the stairs. Chris stood and looked sympathetic, holding out his arms. Scott instantly flew into them, tucking his head under Chris' chin.

"I thought he was adorable?" Chris couldn't stop himself from smiling. Scott sniffed.

"He is but he ripped it to shreds, Ruth bought it for me special, custom made," he rubbed at his eyes and Chris kissed the top of his head.

"Its okay babe, we can always order a new sweater, and you love this dog," he swallowed his pride and let go of the blonde, stepping over to Flipper and holding out his hand to the intruder, trying to make amends and keep his lover happy.

Flipper seemed to be tentative as he sniffed Chris' hand before he let out a short bark and bit the proffered hand.

"Damnit!" Chris held his hand to his chest and glared hatefully at the mongrel who was now trying to look innocent for Scott. But the blonde wasn't buying it.

"You don't bite! Especially not Chris!" he wagged his finger at Flipper who just turned and went to chew on his toy.

"You okay?" Scott was at Chris' side in an instant and looking at Chris' hand, this time it was bleeding.

"Stupid mutt," they muttered together before Scott smiled.

"You know, I still haven't sent Tess her present and she's always wanted a dog," he shrugged innocently.

Chris just grinned, planning on buying Scott a new sweater and some earrings as a present instead. And maybe the blonde would shut up about dogs from now on.

888

Don't mess with Scott's sweaters yo!

Flipper was based off of my own dachshund who is adorable even when he's doing something naughty like chewing up my socks and ignores any commands unless treats are involved. Stupid mutt...

A million virtual cookies to whoever guesses where I came up with the name Flipper. It is relevant to TDI/A

So Scott finally got his puppy and lucky for Chris, it didn't work out. Scott now claims he wants a parrot though.

Please review and happy holidays!

Happy Anniversary to ScotCh (this could also be considered a Christmas fic since their "real" anniversary takes place in December.

Peace out!


End file.
